Their Pure Hearts
by SasuSaku453
Summary: [full sum inside]She finds a baby by her home, what is she to do? duh take care of it but this baby girl is a weapon made by Orochimaru does that change anything? Not in her mind at all. In comprimise she exchainges her life for the childs what will team
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story I found in Richy's school books. God for an A student she doesnt have many notes just stories. Well heres the random crap you need to know.**

**Summary:** She finds a baby by her home, what is she to do? duh take care of it but this baby girl is a weapon made by Orochimaru does that change anything? Not in her mind at all. In comprimise she exchainges her life for the childs what will team 7 think of that?

**Disclaimer:** ok if I owned naruto I'd be rich and I'd be a good artist (so I dont own it)

**Words you need to know for the whole story :  
Okaa-san : mom**  
_Otou-san :dad  
_**Ojou-san :daughter**.  
_Onii-san :big brother_  
**Ojii-san :grandfather**  
_Obaa-san :grandmother_  
**Oji-san :uncle**  
_Onee-san :big sister_

* * *

She sighed as she sat in silence, "Today was ok I guess. Nothing new happened, except that Neji has been acting weird, but he's become like a brother figure for me. I still haven't told anyone; that you both are gone for good." she whispered, as she sat up in a fully bloomed Sakura tree.

The flowers fell, landing on the glass-like surface of the lake below of it. The petals made ripples on the surface of the water, dazzling the kunoichi. "It's always so beautiful here."

Suddenly, she heard a baby's cry. She jumped off her branch, and ran over to the brook, where the sound originated, noticing a basket in the river. With kind eyes, she gazed upon a beautiful baby; tears were in the young one's eyes.

"Hush... It's alright..." she whispered softly, as she picked up the baby. The baby's cries quieted; at hearing her soft and calming tone. Sakura raised the baby to her shoulder and rubbed her back. "Don't worry little one, everything's going to be alright now." she whispered, cradling the baby in her arms.

The baby smiled at her; opening her small eyes. Sakura was shocked to see clouded eyes that looked just like Hinata's and Neji's. Sakura smiled, as she kissed the baby's forehead. "How about I call you Rikka? It means snow, like your eyes, and the first day of summer, which reminds me of your smile." she whispered kindly.

Rikka smiled and giggled, as she played with Sakura's long pink hair. Sakura smiled as she walked back to Konoha with the girl in her arms. _Maybe I should talk to Neji about Rikka. She has the same eyes as him and Hinata-chan, so she must be a Hyuuga_.

Sakura walked silently to the Hyuuga mansions, with the light from the midnight moon leading her way. She silently knocked on Neji's door, just enough for him to hear. The door opened to reveal Neji, "Sakura, it's late. Why are you here?" he asked in a worried tone.

The baby in Sakura's arms cooed, and Neji looked down at her. "I found her. Rikka's eyes are the same shade of white as yours are; so I thought she was a Hyuuga. Could you help in any way?" she asked softly, as Rikka's eyes opened.

Neji nodded, and opened the door wider, "Come on; let's go talk to Hokage-sama. With Me along, we can do a DNA test or something, to see if she's a Hyuuga." he grabbed a coat for himself, and grabbed another for her. He draped it around her bare shoulders so she wouldn't be cold.

"Sakura, where were you when you found Rikka?" Neji asked as he looked at her. Sakura only froze.

_I knew he was going to ask me, that sooner or later. Well, I can't lie to a brother_. Sakura looked up into Neji's eyes, a sad smile adorning her face, "My parents died almost 11 years ago, when I was six. I was at their graves."

Neji was utterly and completely shocked, "I'm sorry. One day I'll go out there with you. Is that alright with you?" he asked smiling at her.

Sakura smiled back, "I'd love for you to come with me. I think you'd like it there." she whispered, as they walked into the Hokage's tower. "How about you wake her up, you're her student." he whispered, worried about the cranky Hokage's wrath.

Sakura smiled, "Only if you hold Rikka." Neji nodded, as he lifted the baby from her arms. She was cute as she cuddled closer to Neji's stomach, and he couldn't deny it.

"TSUNADE-SENSEI," Sakura screamed at her Sensei shocking everyone in the room by the volume in her voice.

Tsunade jumped; at her student's voice. "Sakura, what's wrong? It's past midnight." Tsunade asked, but soon noticed the child in Neji's arms. "Sakura, that baby..."

"I found her by the grave sights. I'd like to take care of her as of today. But her eyes are silver, and I was wondering if you could check to see if her blood is Hyuuga?" Sakura said calmly.

Tsunade nodded, and walked up to Neji with the child, "Did you name her Sakura?" she asked, as she rocked the baby in her arms. Rikka smiled and giggled; as she looked up at the Hokage.

Sakura smiled softly, "Her name's Rikka." Sakura whispered softly.

Tsunade smiled at the girl in her arms, "Her name fits her well. Just like yours, fits you." Sakura smiled at this. "She doesn't seem to have any Hyuuga blood in her; however, this mark on her hand, it means that she was made from a sound scroll."

Neji watched as Sakura's eyes widened, filling with tears, "She was made by Orochimaru for power. Maybe, if she grows up with you; she'll be a normal kid, with immense strength." Tsunade smiled, and turned towards to Sakura. "But, I'll only let you keep her; if Neji and Kakashi help you take care of her."

Sakura smiled, as she ran up to her sensei and hugged her, "You know that makes you a grandma, right?" she asked making Tsunade frown. "I was kidding!" she said taking Rikka away from Tsunade.

Rikka looked up at Sakura with a smile, "Okaa-san!" she screamed hugging her. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Let's go home, Rikka." Sakura whispered, as she and Neji walked out of the Hokage's tower.

Tsunade was clenching her fists still. "That means, when Naruto calls me 'Obaa-chan' its going to be true. Oh my god, I think I need some sake!" she snapped, looking out the window with a head ache.

_**

* * *

**_

Hey peps how'd u like the first chappy. Again thanks to my editor Kali ur the best!

**PREVIEW**

Sakura brushed Rikka's light brown hair out of her eyes. _You're safe now Rikka nothing will happen as long as I'm here to help you. You'll meet Naruto Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. I know you'll like them. Neji and I will be there for you so you have nothing to worry about with us there_.

Sakura fell asleep in the chair rocking back and forth as Rikka sleep in her arms. Without knowing in her sleep she smiled knowing that she had saved Rikka from another nightmare.

**END PREVIEW**

_**

* * *

**_Rikka means snow and summer I think. so yah please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys heres the next chapter on this story. Well I've had a couple people ask me who the couples are in this fic and I'm sorry to say itsnot a NejiSaku fic. and sorry for the outburst coming... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1**

**TENTEN IS BETTER FOR NEJI AND SAKURA SHOULD BE WITH SASUKE!**

**srry but I feel better now. Now I have to tell you that Rikka is young but she's old enough to say some words. As the story goes on her words become better. If any japanese words you dont know look on the first chapter or ask me.**

* * *

Tsunade was clenching her fists still. "That means, when Naruto calls me 'Obaa-chan' its going to be true. Oh my god, I think I need some sake!" she snapped, looking out the window with a head ache. 

**_CHAPTER 2 _**

**_Sakura and Neji _**

"Sakura, if you want; I'll tell Kakashi in the morning, while you and Rikka go to the store, and buy what you need." he whispered softly; seeing that Rikka was already asleep in her 'Okaa-san's' arms.

Sakura yawned, "Thanks Neji. I'll make sure to get everything in the morning. Maybe if you could ask Kakashi-sensei: if I could bring Rikka with me to training." she asked as she walked into her house, "Again Neji; thanks for everything."

"No problem, Sakura." he smirked, as she tried to give him his jacket back, without waking Rikka. "Sakura, just keep it until tomorrow."

Sakura nodded, as she went inside, and sat on a rocking chair, next to the window. Outside, the sky was lit with many stars and the beautiful moon. Rikka started to wake up from a nightmare. "Okaa-san!" she cried, as she grabbed onto Sakura's loose shirt, tears streaming down her face.

Sakura put her index and middle finger on her forehead. Slowly, Sakura crept into her daughter's mind, seeing what the nightmare was about. It was about Orochimaru, and oddly enough, what looked to be Itachi was there too.

"Hush... you're alright now Rikka." she whispered in a motherly tone. "Do you want me to sing to you?" she asked softly. _My mom would always sing to me when I was scared. Maybe I could sing mom's song, just to keep it alive_.

"Okaa-san sing... sing." Rikka whispered softly, cuddling into her chest, seeking the warmth that she knew was there. Sakura smiled, and wrapped a blanket around them with a smile.

"Now Rikka, this is our little secret, alright?" she said, as she kissed Rikka on the forehead. Rikka giggled, meaning she understood. Sakura took in a deep breath and began to rock back and forth in the chair as she hummed the melody. Soon her humming turned into words. (look for song on my bio!)

**_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes _**

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Always puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes

Rikka smiled, as she drifted to sleep, at the sound of her new mother's soft voice. Sakura smiled, as she looked down at her, _Rikka, you're just like me, always falling asleep when my mother would sing to me. I love that song, and now I'm the one singing it. Isn't that ironic_?

Sakura brushed Rikka's light brown hair out of her eyes. _You're safe now Rikka, nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here to protect you. You'll meet; Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke. I know you'll like them. Neji and I will be there for you, so you have nothing to worry about with us there_.

Sakura soon fell asleep in the chair, rocking back and forth as Rikka sleep in her arms. Without knowing, she smiled in her sleep, knowing that she had saved Rikka from another nightmare.

**_THE NEXT DAY _**

Neji walked onto the bridge to meet Sasuke and Naruto, with a late Kakashi. "Naruto when does Kakashi come?" he asked unaware of the fact Kakashi was always late.

"He's always late. Anyway why are you here Neji?" Naruto asked looking up at the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji smirked, "I need to talk with Kakashi about Sakura. Hokage-sama wanted to, but she couldn't be here." Neji lied, making it sound important.

"If it has anything to do with Sakura-chan, we should know." Naruto snapped crossing his arms on his chest.

Kakashi appeared like usual; in a cloud of smoke and said, "Neji, I just talked with Sakura. She'll be late but she'll come. Do you want to go and help her?" Kakashi asked. Neji nodded, and walked off, "Be back before noon!" Kakashi snapped waving at the Hyuuga.

* * *

**Next chapter everyone gets to meet Rikka hehehe well thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey people I'm back yep its Richy! well I'm trying to update all my stories but tell me which ones you want first!

* * *

_**Kakashi poofed in like normal, "Neji I just talked with Sakura. She'll be late but she'll come. Do you want to go and help her?" Kakashi asked. Neji nodded and walked off, "Be back before noon!" Kakashi snapped waving at the Hyuuga. 

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"What was that all about?" Naruto and Sasuke questioned looking at their sensei. "We havent seen Sakura-chan in weeks." Naruto answered in a worried tone.

Kakashi smirked, "Dont worry you'll see her later. She's been off being a ninja for a while. You'll see why later."

_**NOON AFTER SHOPPING/TRAINING**_

Sakura and Neji walked back to the training grounds with a smile. "Ohayo guys!" she yelled without waving her hands since Rikka was sleeping in her arms.

Naruto stopped and ran over to her about to hug her when he saw Rikka he stopped. "Sakura-chan... is that why you were on leave as a ninja?" Naruto asked in a shaky tone.

Sakura smiled, "Naruto this is Rikka." she whispered as Rikka started to wake up.

"Okaa-san!" She screamed hugging her. She truned to Neji and smiled, "Otou-san!" Neji only smirked as Sakura handed Rikka to him.

"Naruto are you alright you look pale?" Sakura asked looking at him. Naruto just shock his head and kept stairing at Neji who was playing with Rikka.

Naruto looked at her in shock, "Y-you a-and N-N-Neji?" he asked pointing a shaky finger at her. Sakura started laughing, "Sakura-chan this isnt funny you're a mom at 17! THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!"

Sakura kept laughing. "Naruto... Rikka isnt my child and she isnt Neji's eather. So stop freaking out."

Naruto smiled, "Well that makes me really glad. So can I hold her?" he asked walking over to Neji. Both Neji and Sakura nodded.

Rikka sat happily in Naruto's arms as she smiled she kept saying, "Onii-san, onii-san." over and over again.

Naruto grinned his normal toothy grin, "Hear that Sakura-chan she called me her big brother. This baby seems different Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered as he put Rikka down.

Neji smiled as he gave Rikka a kunai and pointed at a target. "Rikka show onii-san if you can hit the target?" Neji pointed at the dummie and watched as Rikka smirked.

"Okaa-san?" she asked seeing if it was alright. Sakura smiled and nodded. Rikka turned to the dummy and threw the kunai hitting it streight in the middle splitting the dummy in half. Clapping her hands and giggling Rikka looked back at her mom, "Good?" she asked.

"Great." Sakura answered as she picked up the girl. "Wanna meet Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke?" she asked. Rikka slowly nodded as they walked over to the sparing Copy ninja and the last Uchiha.

They both stopped and Kakashi smiled, "So this is the girl? Sakura she's a beautiful and strong girl." Kakashi said with a smile. "Hey there Rikka." he said picking her up.

Rikka smiled as she sneeked his kunai out of his pocket, "Ojii-san funny." she said as she tossed the kunai agenst a tree denting it greatly. "Fun time okaa-san!" she screamed happily.

Sasuke staired intently at the girl, _She's the one from Orochimaru's. She's not a real child. She's a project for Orochimaru's plan. Thats why she's so strong, when she was she was with Orochimaru all she did was cry and scream while creating jutsues to kill us with. Why is she so happy here_? Sasuke shock himself out of it seeing that Rikka was looking at him. "What do you want brat?" he snapped.

Sakura glared at him as Rikka began to cry. "OKAA-SAN! BAD, BAD MONSTER, MONSTER!" Rikka screamed as Kakashi handed her over to Sakura.

Sakura smiled as she sat down, "Hush Rikka. Dont worry everything is alright." she whispered in a calming voice. "Lets have some fun 'k?" she asked as Rikka dried her tears.

"K okaa-san. Okaa-san sing after." Sakura shock her head only to see Rikka pout. "You sing okaa-san!" she demanded after sicking her toung out.

Sakura shock her head, "At home Rikka. Now how about we let your Otou-san play with you." she asked getting to her feet. She walked over to Neji and whispered, "Fight as if it were a mission. Rikka is stronger then you think."

Neji nodded still remembering what Tsunade said about the child. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and glared, "I dont want you to bring her past back!"

Sasuke was shocked by her. She had never stood up to him like this. "What are you talking about Sakura?" he asked in an icy tone.

Sakura's fists clenched, "I'm not stupid Sasuke!" she snapped. "You and Orochimaru... you both hurt her. If you harm her in any way I swear there wont be enough of you left for a medic to know who you were." she snapped walking away.

_How did she know? She's never acted that way before but she looked beauiful when she did it. Whoh what the hell am I thinking_? Sasuke shock his head and looked at Rikka who was doing handseals. _Hear one comes, I better get ready_.

The leaves around turned metal and silver along with turning sharp as blades. Rikka giggled not knowing what she was doing. Neji staired in wonder as the leaves came closer to him but when he knew what was happening it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

hey heres a chapter for you I hope you like it

* * *

Everyone shut their eyes tight until they heard a splash on the ground they could only prisume it was blood. Suddenly everyone heard something they didnt expect, "Okaa-san!" Rikka screamed.

Everyone's eyes opened to see Sakura standing with deep wounds all over her body. She had her arms crossed infront of her face but her eyes were opened focused on Rikka with a warm smile, "Rikka you need to play nice with Otou-san, he's not as strong as you." she whispered as she fell to her knees.

"Sakura!" Everyone yelled running to her side, but they stopped seeing her get back up to her feet. "Sakura just sit down take a rest!" Kakashi yelled with more consurn then he had ever used.

Sakura got to her feet and mumbled, "I'm fine." Rikka was crying as she crawled over to Sakura, "Its alright ojou-san. Dont cry." Sakura whispered as she picked up Rikka.

"Okaa-san, hurt? I sorry." she whispered hugging her mother closly.

Sakura smiled as she picked herself to her feet and walked back to her group, "Did you see the snake man?" she asked again reading Rikka's mind. Rikka nodded shyly as she was put into Naruto's arms. "Naruto could you tell her a story. I need to check Neji's wounds." Sakura whispered with a smile.

Neji frowned at this, "Check your own wounds Haruno!" he snapped in a playful tone. Sakura smiled but stopped smiling when Neji pointed out, "Sakura, Rikka's eyes are pink."

Sakrua turned to Rikka and noticed her once snowy eyes were pink. "Okaa-san. I sorry." she whisepred again when she looked up. Sakura smiled as Rikka kept talking, "heal okaa-san." she whispered. Rikka's hands started glowing as she healed Sakura's wounds. "Good? Good?" she cheered.

Sakura smiled. "Yah thanks Rikka. Do you want to watch while everyone trains?" she made it sound less fun so Rikka wouldnt want to do it. Rikka nodded as she was picked up by her mother. "You guys can spar I'll rest with Rikka for a while." she whispered walking up to the trees.

_**AFTER TRAINING**_

Sakura smiled as Rikka slept peacfully in her arms. "We're done Sakura," Neji, Naruto and Kakashi said not waking the child.

Sakura smiled at them, "Well then we better be getting home. Neji could you watch Rikka when I go to work tonight?" she asked getting to her feet. Neji nodded as htey both started walking home.

"We'll talk with you guys tomorrow." Neji said walking with Sakura as he waved to the guys.

Rikka got up and looked over Sakura's shoulder. "Bye Onii-san! Bye Ojii-san!" she screamed waving. Sakura smiled at Rikka's sweetness.

The guys on team 7 just staired at where Neji and Sakura had left with Rikka. "Something's not right." Sasuke whispered reaching for his neck feeling a pain where his curse was._ The only time this happens is when Orochimaru is around. But he wouldnt come into Konoha unless he wanted something_.

Kakashi scaned the area, "I dont see any of the normal snakes around. Its about to rain so they would be out." he whispered

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I'm worried about Sakura-chan and Rikka-chan. I heard her whisper something and Rikka didnt look too happy about it."

Kakahsi turned to Naruto, "What did she say?"

Naruto closed his eyes and whispered, "She said, 'Did you see the snake man?' which only leads me to Orochimaru. Do you think we should talk to Tsunade-obaa-san?" he asked.

Kakashi shock his head, "No." he turned to Sasuke, "You're going to tell us Sasuke and if you dont..." Kakashi's voice trailed letting Sasuke's mind do the rest.

"That girl; Rikka. She was made to be a weapon. She's not really human but scroll magic and Sakura knows that. Rikka was going to be a tool to destroy Konoha when Orochimaru got my body and when Rikka was old enough. I watched as she was born and I guess she has bad memories about it." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto was mad, Rikka was like his little sister. "Sasuke-teme you really are a bastard. Didnt you have nightmares about Itachi? dont you think its the same way for Rikka. She's just younger!" Naruto yelled louldy startling Sasuke.

_He's right. I'm giving her nightmares just like Itachi gave me. Why does it feel so strange suddenly. I'm worried about Sakura she wouldnt be able to fight if she needed to. But Rikka could but it might get out of controle_. Sasuke sighed, "I'm going off to train."

_**WITH SAKURA AND NEJI**_

Sakura stopped in a medow feeling a presence around her. Neji turned and looked at her, "Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura froze, "Neji could you take Rikka to my house and when you get there read her a story?" Sakura asked. Neji gave her a questioned look, "I forgot to get something from the store." she lied.

Neji nodded and took Rikka out of Sakura's hands and walked back to her apartment which he had the keys for in case of anything. Sakura turned around after they were gone trying to find out what had been following her.

She gasped as snakes started hissing around her. "What the hell?" the only person that came to mind was Orochimaru. "come out bastard and tell me what you want!" she snapped at the air.

"Dear child. We dont want you. We want the expariment now give her to us." A snaky voice hissed. Sakura shock her head, "What are you going to do about it?" he asked walking out of hte shadows. "We need our weapon child."

"Then take me. Experement on me!" She snapped tears coming from her eyes. "Dont hurt her any more. She doesnt need it."

"Who are you child?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto answered for him, "Haruno Sakura, 17. Best medic in the world, Konoha's sweetheart, chakra master, Tsunade-sama's student." He reported. "She'll be strong and she's won Sasuke-kun's heart. If we use her you might get everything you want." he whispered smirking at the crying girl infront of them.

"I see. So we hit two birds with one stone, ne?" Orochimaru hissed smirking. He turned to Sakura, "Child I'll make a deal with you. If you survive the experimentation... I'll give you freedom and I wont destroy Konoha."

_**

* * *

** _

**PREVIEW**

Kakashi froze. Not that he thought about it he hadnt seen his student in a couple days. "Naruto you go check Neji's house. I'll check with Tsunade-sama. Sasuke you go check Sakura's house. Thats your training today." he said as they darted off.

Sasuke hated the fact he was going to Sakuar's house but he had to. It was Kakashi's orders. He knocked on the door and Tenten answered, "Tenten?"

Neji came to the door, "Uchiha, what are you doing here?" he asked he looked around, "Why dont you come in." he mumbled opening the door.

They all walked over to the couch, "Neji-kun your hand is bleeding. What happened up there?" Tenten asked as she grabbed some bandages and wrapped Neji's bleeding hand.

**END PREVIEW**

* * *


End file.
